Devices left unattended are susceptible to being stolen. For certain expensive devices, such as electronic devices, users are unable to use the devices unattended without a significant risk of theft. The theft problem is particularly acute in the case of electronic devices that are left unsupervised during their normal use. Most thieves are inspired by the opportunity of an unattended electronic device or other valuable device. A great need exists for anti-theft systems and methods that secure electronic devices that are unattended during use.